


it doesn't matter if u suck

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, AND preeeeetttty much fluff, M/M, also they're in gym class, and hyungwon's also really nice, because fluff, but i figured here would also be okay, showhyung fluff, so shownu's really nice, uh i actually posted this on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon lets his team down during gym class, resulting in everyone having to run laps and he expects the worst. But it never happens.Hyungwon’s crush, Hyunwoo, may or may not have something to do with that.





	it doesn't matter if u suck

Hyungwon hates gym.

He stands in a line with his peers, digging the toe of his shoe into the grass and waiting. He knows he’ll be waiting for a while as Wonho and Kihyun pick out the best teams possible for their head to head football match. And Hyungwon knows that, just like always, he’ll be picked last. Because Hyungwon sucks at all things sports-related, but especially football.

He pushes his hair back and glances at Hyunwoo as he’s chosen, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Hyunwoo is, by far, the best football player in Hyungwon’s gym class. He’s always picked first for everything. He’s all athletic and tan, with these strong thighs and muscular arms. He’s sort of perfect and Hyungwon has to remind himself not to stare as Hyunwoo jogs over to join his team.

The minutes tick by slowly until everyone is chosen except for Hyungwon and Jooheon, the asthmatic kid. Even he gets picked before Hyungwon usually.

Hyungwon looks up from the pattern his foot made in the grass with his toe when he doesn’t immediately hear Jooheon’s name being called and he sees Hyunwoo and Wonho arguing slightly. Finally, Wonho gives in with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

“Chae Hyungwon,” he calls out, making Hyungwon’s jaw drop.

He stands there, not moving to join his team because, well, he couldn’t have possibly heard that right. Right?

“You gonna stand there all day, or are you going to join us, Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo asks sternly and Hyungwon instantly pinches himself to see if it’s a dream, or reality.

“Um. Yes. Joining.” He answers, still not feeling too sure of himself as he walks over to join his team.

“Good choice,” Hyunwoo smiles, patting his shoulder when Hyungwon stands next to him.

Hyungwon feels his ears heat up and bites his lip as Kihyun calls out Jooheon’s name and the teams are all even.

Hyungwon tries to pay attention in the huddle. They all know he can’t run, he’ll trip over his own feet, so he’s assigned to play goalie. After that, he spends the next few minutes trying to not dwell on his crush towards his own teammate.

“Alright, let’s go!” Wonho claps and they break apart, running to take their positions.

“Um,” Hyungwon stands there, unsure of which side of the pitch he’s supposed to be on. He’s alone. Because his teammates actually have a clue on what they’re doing.

Luckily, Wonho comes to his aid. “Chae,” he calls, pointing to the correct goal. “Stand there.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Hyungwon says, nodding like he knew that, he was just waiting for… his legs to start working.

Hyungwon jogs over to his goal and takes his place, hoping that he can pull through for his team.

 

* * *

 

The game is going pretty okay.

Hyungwon has only had to defend against one shot that went too out of the goal anyway. So, at least he hasn’t let his team down. Hyunwoo has been a boss on the field, stealing the ball and blocking most of the shots before they can get the ball to Hyungwon anyway.

Unfortunately, the other team actually has an amazing goalie so Hyungwon’s team hasn’t scored either, though not for the lack of trying.

“Three minutes!” the coach calls out, and Hyungwon already feels relief that the game is almost over and he’s managed not to embarrass himself. “The team that scores first, doesn’t have to run laps!”

“Oh shit,” Hyungwon says to himself as he sees Jooheon, one of Kihyun’s team, dribbling the ball his way, giving him a look with renewed determination. Of course he wouldn’t want to run laps. It would be much easier on his lungs to not have to.  

He’s not sure how but Hyungwon knows it even before Jooheon kicks the ball. He can tell which direction it’s going to go and he could stop it but Hyungwon has a crisis of conscience. Does he stop the ball and save his team from running laps? Or let it in and save Jooheon with asthma from the same fate? In the blink of an eye, Hyungwon has a decision to make. So he makes it. He dives towards the opposite side of the net, just to make absolutely certain that he doesn’t stop the ball accidentally. It makes him look like a fool and his teammates groan and curse loudly at him but Hyungwon’s used to it by now.

The coach blows his whistle and the game ends. “You know what to do!” he bellows and Hyungwon’s team starts running their laps around the field while Kihyun’s team sits on the bleachers and smirks, clapping Jooheon on the back.

After the first lap, Wonho passes Hyungwon, hissing something about how he knew he should have picked Jooheon for his team. Hyungwon feels awful but then he passes the other team and sees Jooheon sitting there breathing without the help of his inhaler and he pushes on, pretending he didn’t hear Wonho’s comment.

After eight laps around the field, coach blows his whistle again. “Alright, hit the showers!” he yells, and everyone moves to obey. A few people send dirty looks Hyungwon’s way and he hunches in on himself, feeling bad about letting the team down. He walks slowly behind the others, making it to the locker room when half of his class is already in the showers.

Hyungwon heads to his locker to grab his towel and finds none other than Son Hyunwoo leaning against it, playing with his phone as he waits.

“Oh,” Hyungwon says involuntarily, freezing in place a few steps away. He figured he was going to get shit for causing his team to run laps but he didn’t think the boy he had a crush on would be leading the charge.

“Hi,” Hyunwoo smiles, standing up straight when he sees Hyungwon.

“Um,” Hyungwon mumbles, unsure of what to do. Why is he smiling? “Hi?”

Hyunwoo’s smile fades a little and he looks concerned. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“S-Sure, I guess,” Hyungwon answers, not moving any closer. He’s sure this must be some cruel prank from his teammates. Use Hyunwoo to draw him in and then shove him into a locker or something.

Hyunwoo stares expectantly, finally speaking when it’s obvious Hyungwon’s staying where he is. “It would be great and probably more private of you’d come closer.”

“Oh,” Hyungwon swallows, knowing he can’t deny a direct request from Hyunwoo like that. “Okay.”

Hyunwoo smiles again when Hyungwon comes closer, and as hard as he’s looking, Hyungwon can’t see any malice in it.

“Look,” Hyunwoo starts quietly when Hyungwon is right in front of him. “I know what you did out there for Jooheon. It couldn’t have been easy taking the blame for missing that shot but, I think it was pretty damn cool.”

Hyungwon looks around and sees Jooheon at his locker, half-dressed from his shower and still getting pats on the back from his teammates as he pulls on his shirt. Jooheon has a smile on his face and he’s probably never been in a position to feel appreciated like that in gym class before. Hyungwon hasn’t either and he’s not going to risk ruining it for Jooheon. He’s prepared to have half his gym class hate him for a while.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says when he turns back to Hyunwoo, looking at his shoes instead of his face. “I just really suck at football, end of story.”

Hyunwoo stands there silently for another fifteen seconds and Hyungwon can feel Hyunwoo’s gaze on him but he refuses to look up at the other boy. It’s killing him but he thinks having such a close-up view of Hyunwoo isn’t good for his heart anyways.

 “Alright. If you say so, end of story,” Hyunwoo gives in, sounding like he doesn’t believe Hyungwon for a second. He reaches out and squeezes Hyungwon’s shoulder as he passes and Hyunwoo feels his heart clench right along with it.

Hyungwon takes a second to breathe, and then gets his towel. If he doesn’t hurry, he won’t have time for a shower before the bell rings.

 

* * *

 

Chae Hyungwon still hates gym class. Only a week has passed and he’s not looking forward to the reminders of his failure from the week before that he’s sure Wonho and the others are going to throw at him.

Except, when Hyungwon walks into the locker room to change for class, no one says anything. No one even looks at him.

Hyungwon shrugs to himself and moves to his locker. The silent treatment is better than insults, he supposed.

“Hey Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo says, clapping Hyungwon on the shoulder as he passes, already dressed in his gym clothes.

 Hyungwon stares after him as he walks out the door. Okay, maybe not the silent treatment?

“Hey Chae,” Changkyun says as he follows Hyunwoo out.

Hyungwon stands there, bewildered with his gym shirt in his hands. Changkyun is one of those popular kids that Hyungwon didn’t even think knew his name.

It happens a few more times as Hyungwon is getting dressed and he’s seriously not sure what’s going on now. None of these people usually talk to him. He walks out to join his class, pushing his hair back as he goes and hopes for the best.

“This week’s form of torture,” the coach announces once everyone gathers in front of him, “is football again!”

Hyungwon groans internally. Seriously, you’d think football was the only sport that existed, the way they play it all the time.

“Team captains… Son Hyunwoo and Im Changkyun.”

Hyungwon sees Hyunwoo and Changkyun exchange a look as they take their places in front of everyone. He stares at his shoes and waits to be chosen last again.

“Hyungwon.” A voice calls out and Hyungwon’s head snaps back up, wondering why Hyunwoo’s calling him. Is he standing in the way of the person he had intended to call? He looks behind him and sees no one, so he looks back at Hyunwoo, confused.

“Care to join my team?” Hyunwoo is smiling at him, looking hopelessly endeared and Hyungwon doesn’t think anyone’s looked at him like that before.

“Oh, um, yes. Sorry.” Hyungwon answers a bit too enthusiastically probably, as he hurries over to stand next to him.

He barely hears Changkyun calling out Minhyuk’s name as Hyunwoo leans a little closer to him, placing a hand on the small of his back as he whispers, “Glad to have you.”

Hyungwon physically bit his lip to keep himself from replying “you can have me anytime you want.” It’s a struggle but he keeps it in, mumbling out a squeaky “thank you” before Hyunwoo calls out the next member on their team.

“Jooheon.” Hyunwoo’s next choice is Jooheon and Hyungwon knows what he’s doing. He’s picking all the people who get picked last first. Hyungwon thinks he might want to kiss him. Very badly. Right now. But that’s not exactly unusual. Hyungwon tries to clear his head and pay attention. He has to hold it together so he can make Hyunwoo proud of him.

Hyunwoo puts Hyungwon in goal again, leading him to the right one so there’s no confusion like last time.

In a brief moment of insanity, Hyungwon grabs Hyunwoo’s wrist before he can leave. “Thank you,” he says, “for picking me first. I know you’re just trying to be nice, letting the kids that get picked last feel great for once. It means a lot to me. You’re a great person, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo smiles, eyes flickering down to Hyungwon’s hand as he lets go of Hyunwoo’s wrist. “the way I see it, letting the kid with asthma win so that he doesn’t have to run laps makes you a pretty great person too, Hyungwon. The other guys thinks so too. They’ll keep your secret.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. Of course, Hyunwoo would see through his lies. Hyungwon’s always been pretty transparent when it comes to Hyunwoo. No wonder people are talking to him, Hyunwoo told them what he’d done. It was sweet of him to make sure they wouldn’t tell Jooheon. 

“And I didn’t pick you just to be nice,” Hyunwoo mentions, brushing his hand against the side of Hyungwon’s hand, letting his fingers graze Hyungwon’s for a split second, making his heart skip and his mouth go dry. “If we win today, maybe we can go out to dinner together, to celebrate?”

Hyungwon swallows, looking at Hyunwoo and nodding dumbly. Did- Did Hyunwoo just ask him out on a date?

Hyunwoo grins cheekily, biting his bottom lip. “Great,” he says, taking a slow step back. “Now, let’s show them what Chae Hyungwon is really made of.”

Turns out, Hyungwon is still shit at football. They still lose, though it’s not entirely Hyungwon’s fault this time. Hyunwoo still takes him on a date though… and a couple after that.

Well, that definitely feels like winning to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so here's one originally from my tumblr @nashaloof. feel free to hmu @punctualpizza on twitter if u wanna I MEAN if u want to i'm not forcing u too i'm not forcing u to do anything but read my showhyung fluff because showhyung is GR8 ok b y e


End file.
